1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspenders of the type which are worn over the shoulders to support trousers. More specifically, this invention relates to combination suspenders which may be used with pants having suspender buttons, as well as with pants lacking such buttons, by providing interchangeable connectors at the end of the suspender straps.
2. Description of Related Art
Some trousers are provided with buttons inside the waistband for connection to suspenders having buttonholes on button strap connectors at the end of the suspender straps. Other types of trousers are not provided with suspender buttons, and suspenders for use with these trousers include clips with a pair of clampable jaws to engage the waistband.
The button type of suspenders are preferred by many, but they are incompatible with trousers lacking the buttons, requiring that the owner of both types of trousers obtain multiple sets of suspenders.
One object of the present invention is to provide a waistband connection end for suspenders which may easily be converted between a button strap end with buttonholes and a clip end with clampable jaws.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rugged, reliable, inexpensively manufactured connector end which does not accidentally disengage from the suspender strap end.
A further object of the invention is to provide connector ends with horizontally extending arms which may be engaged and disengaged from the suspender straps conveniently by simply manipulating the connector ends relative to the suspender strap ends without unfastening buckles, buttons or snaps.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.